1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of neckties, and, more particularly, is in the field of modifications to neckties to allow the ends of the necktie to be secured.
2. Description of the Related Art
A necktie is a long piece of cloth or other suitable flexible material worn around the neck of a person and having loose ends that extend downwards from a knot at the throat of the person. Although many variations exist regarding the use of a necktie, for business purposes and for formal and semiformal social purposes, a necktie is worn with a dress shirt with the loose ends of the necktie covering the front buttons of the dress shirt.
Neckties are available with many different patterns and are also available in many different sizes and shapes. In general, a conventional necktie has a relatively broad end section and a relatively narrow end section. Usually, but not always, short length of the necktie proximate the each end section is formed into a generally triangular point. The width of a conventional necktie varies gradually between the broad end section and the narrow end section.
The overall length of a necktie may vary. In general, the length of a necktie is selected so that a first middle portion of the necktie passes around a person's neck, a second middle portion of the necktie is formed into a selected knot to secure the necktie at the neck, and a length of the broad end portion and a length of the narrow end portion extends below the knot with the broad end portion being positioned over the narrow end portion. Preferably, if the knot is formed properly and the length of the necktie is selected in accordance with the neck size and the torso length of the person wearing the necktie, the end of broad end portion will be positioned within a selected distance of the waistline (beltline) of the wearer, and the narrow end portion will be hidden from view behind the broad end portion.
The bane of a necktie wearer is the usual uncontrollability of the broad end portion of the necktie. The broad end portion may move because of wind and other air movement such that the broad end portion flops over the wearer's shoulder thus defeating the aesthetic purpose for wearing the necktie. When the wearer leans forward in a buffet line, the broad end portion may touch food or liquid that may mar the appearance of the necktie. The broad end portion may also be caught in moving parts of equipment, which can mar the appearance of the necktie, and, in some cases, may also cause harm to the wearer.
Many systems have been developed to secure the loose ends of a necktie. For example, a tie clip may be used to secure a necktie to the wearer's shirt. A tie clip may detract from the aesthetic appearance of the necktie, and over time may cause form a permanent wrinkle in the necktie. A tie tack may also be used, but a tie tack may also detract from the aesthetic appearance of the necktie. Also, a tie tack penetrates the material of a necktie and thus may permanently mar the appearance of the necktie. Other systems have modified the necktie to allow the necktie to be secured to buttons. Prior systems do not provide the convenience and aesthetic advantages of the system disclosed and claimed herein.